<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary Shenanigans by shinomitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080097">Anniversary Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomitsu/pseuds/shinomitsu'>shinomitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomitsu/pseuds/shinomitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan and you go on a pre-anniversary shopping date and act like love sick fools</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's slight crack in here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He swore you had been right next to him before he turned his head away to look at something for barely a second. It’s usually easy for him to find and make you out since he’s so tall but it still doesn't change how worried he gets when you randomly disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan looked around for you before deciding to call until he heard the sound of your voice calling out to him, “Raihan! Baby, over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning towards the direction of your voice, he saw you look back at him and wave for him to walk over to your direction. He smiled and shook his head before following your direction before you made a beeline towards a newly opened but popular shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, he was glad tons of new shops opened up today since it would be your 3 year anniversary tomorrow and he planned an entire day of spoiling you, much to your protests, to make up for the fact he accidentally found your gifts to him before you even had the chance to properly wrap them. Also, it gave him the chance to go pick up his gift to you without you suspecting anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But on the other, you did have the tendency to wander off when you saw something that looked interesting. You were grown and could handle yourself, of course, and he knew that! But that didn’t stop him from worrying when you disappear randomly in big crowds. But only because you looked utterly adorable when your eyes would light up and start gushing over the new arrival of merchandise, he simply let it slide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raihan the bags!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing him trip over the bags you set down earlier, you couldn’t help but let out a laugh that sounded more like a wheeze before going over to make sure your boyfriend was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You placed one hand on his bicep and the other on his back to help him stand up straight. He didn’t fully fall but you still checked to make sure he didn’t have any bruises before wrapping your arms around him and pulling him in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, honey I didn’t mean to laugh at you like that.” you told him while you nuzzled your cheek against his chest, still smiling from his clumsiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were trying your hardest to not laugh again when you saw him pout, he looked so cute when he was trying to be grumpy every time you laughed at him when he did something embarrassing. So you just shook your head and squeezed him tighter and gave him a kiss on his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he broke his little façade and hugged you back. Raihan was weak to your hugs and kisses to be too upset and would melt every time you showered him in affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But really, how did you not see those bags on the ground? Aren’t you supposed to have a bird’s-eye view? All that height and still can’t see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not my fault it's difficult knowing where I’m going. I have to look down all the time to make sure I’m not stepping on ants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raised your eyebrow and slowly pulled yourself away from your hug, looking up at him only to see him staring dead at you, “Now hold on…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihand smiled and gave you a quick kiss on the lips, “‘Sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to make fun at you like that’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave him a look as you fought to keep the grin creeping up on your face at bay as you raised your finger to point at him, “See, now listen..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan leaned down and kissed your finger before you playfully pushed him away, the both of you breaking into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the both of you towards the store’s front windows and looked inside, “Now what did you see in here that caused you to run off anyway?” he asked as he wrapped his arm around you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning into his side, your eyes wandered amongst various things before landing back on the mannequin display towards the right of the store. You thought that some of the clothing on it would look amazing on your boyfriend and wanted to buy it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could find what you were looking for, you cleared your throat to gain his attention, “Well, before I was interrupted,” he rolled his eyes, “I was looking at those limited edition plushies over there. I wanted to get a few before they run out,” you lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan pressed his lips together and gave you a confused expression, you were hoping that he didn’t see through your little fib– “Don’t you.. have enough plushies already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Limited edition</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan hummed in acknowledgment, not understanding why you need more since you have so many at home already but didn’t question it. It was your hobby and you enjoyed it, so he supported you. Plus they are kinda cute and Duraludon adores them so it was a win-win situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense, why don’t you go ahead inside and I’ll wait out here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything for you to not sigh out in relief when he believed you and wanted to wait outside. But despite the tiny victory you had in your head, you wondered if he was getting tired and if so, then the clothes could wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” you looked at him and asked, “We can go find the nearest cafe and take a break if you’re tired. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Raihan reluctantly pulling away from you to stretch. He turned towards you and gave you that adorable closed eyed smile that you could never get enough of. “I’m positive!” he laughed, “Now go inside before people buy up those plushies– I already saw someone buy 8 of them so get going!” He placed a quick kiss on your forehead before giving your backside a swift smack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a small squeak as you jumped in place and turned your back away from him. “Rai...!–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it again!” he playfully threatened while moving the offending hand towards you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m going!” you yelled, rushing in front of the automatic doors. “I promise I won’t take long!” you called out to him before walking inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, I’ll be good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched you go inside before frantically searching the shopping bags he tripped over. He thought it was a good idea to slip his present into one of the bags as you wouldn’t notice, but his little mishap earlier sent him in a state of panic. He hoped he didn’t kick it too hard and caused it to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan almost fell over in relief when he pulled out the small box and opened it to see your gift perfectly in place. He got up and leaned against the front window, albeit a little too roughly, with a loud thud from his head hitting the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand over his face then pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t think a simple date would cause him this much stress but here he was. He wanted everything leading up to the anniversary to be perfect for you and he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t too careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collecting himself, he straightened up and placed the small box deep in his pocket before turning around to look through the glass. Seeing you practically skip throughout the store, he couldn’t help but smile every time you got excited seeing merchandise with your favorite characters on them. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw a large compacted plush being placed in your cart, knowing he needed to make room for a brand new sleeping partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow couldn’t get here any sooner.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You said your goodbyes to the employees as you left the shop with a light skip in your step and a barely contained grin on your face. You didn't mean to take long while you were shopping but with the endless rows of clothing, accessories, and other miscellaneous items– and some personal shopping, it was hard choosing just one thing to buy without emptying your wallet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nonetheless, you were happy with everything you picked out and felt giddy thinking about Raihan opening his </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrapped gifts and seeing his reaction. You were thankful your beloved boyfriend was patient enough to stay outside while you splurged on him. Even though you did feel a little bad making him wait, it was worth it in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of your boyfriend, you almost didn't notice him standing in the same spot you left him with how quiet he was. His focus was entirely on his Rotom as he was typing away at something important, too engrossed to worry about the world around him. You were about to walk up to him and see what was up but stayed put to continue drinking up the wonderful sight before you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never ceases to amaze you how gorgeous Raihan is. No matter how many times you stare at him, you can never bring yourself to tear your gaze away from him as he always managed to take your breath away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sun was setting, it provided a gorgeous orange glow, surrounding your beloved like a blanket. His serene expression and relaxed posture made your heart skip. You smiled to yourself as you loved seeing him in a more calm state of mind. Not that you don’t love when he’s excitedly showing out for his audience. You loved watching him in battle, seeing his high energy never fails making you hype and losing your voice to cheer extra loud for him. But you cherished the times when he’s not putting on a character for the world. There were no cameras, social media, or fans. Just you and him tangled in each other's arms, chilling or goofing off together. You adored seeing him more relaxed and care-free, it suited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too absorbed in your own lovestruck thoughts, you didn’t notice Raihan look up from Rotom then putting it away before walking up to you with a grin plastered on his face. He leaned down unnecessarily low and placed his index finger and thumb on either side of your cheeks and squished your cheeks three times. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say there’s either something on my face,” he stood up straight and removed his hand from your face, sliding it down the side of your body and using both hands to pull you flush against him, snapping you out of your thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t process the situation until you looked and saw how close the two of you are and were left completely flustered while stamming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled and leaned down again towards your ear and whispered, “Or you were...completely enraptured by my beauty it left you speechless!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked repeatedly then turned your head to face him, seeing his smile stretch impishly. You gave him an incredulous look before snorting and pushing him away with a laugh. “Raihan! You are so…–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome? I know,” he bemoaned dramatically. “It’s exhausting being this good looking, not only do I get people constantly asking for pictures and batting them off them off left and right as I’m loyal to my lover, but I also get bullied for it. Everywhere I go everyone’s saying, “Oh, here comes ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty face</span>
  </em>
  <span>’!” he crossed his arms and pouted after finishing his sorrowful tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small beat of silence after he finished speaking as you both stared at each other before the corners of your lips twitched slightly.“‘Pretty face, hm?’” you saw him nodding at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing both of your hands on your hips when you exhaled through your nose and pursed your lips when he did. Raihan’s form started to shake when slouched over, desperately trying his best to not laugh as he watched you. That was until you made a noise then the both of you stepped back and bust out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can NOT believe you laughed at that dumb joke.” he managed to get out as he was still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coughing into your sleeve, you turned your towards him and laughed again, “You’re the one who made me laugh with that face you made! You caused this!” you smiled and pointed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a few moments to compose yourselves, you both grinned at each other before he picked up the shopping bags he left on the ground and took yours from your hands and continued on with your date before it got too late.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Getting a quick bite to eat, the both of you made your way out of your favorite cafe decided to finally head home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan was elated, this date had gone much better than he had planned. Only with one little hiccup from earlier when he tripped but his present to you wasn’t harmed and that’s all that mattered. He had a small skip in his step as you both chatted and made your way down the street. Thinking everything was going accordingly to plan, he then realized he was still missing an essential part to enclose the date. How could he forget one of the most important parts of this plan? Trying to think back to all the places you visited today, he tried thinking of all the photogenic places but couldn’t remember seeing anything worthwhile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he could ask you to go back with him anyway, it would seem suspicious and just wouldn’t make any sense to travel back for such a silly thing. It would risk his plans and make you think he had lost his mind if you were going to walk all the way back to town for a photo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan let out a heavy sigh as he continued walking home with you. Just as he was about to start overthinking, he turned his head and looked at you then smiled. Grabbing your hand with one of his and sliding the other in his pocket, he gently squeezed both your hand and the box for reassurance. You looked up at him and smiled brightly at him before letting your head rest against his arm and squeezed his hand back. Feeling his heartbeat quicken, that was all he needed to know that he would get through this and figure something out, he had to for you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to distract himself, he snatched your drink from your hands and held it high above his head after taking an obnoxiously large and loud sip from it. He laughed as you kept trying and failing to reach up and snatch it back from him. He leaned down when you went to jump to try once more to retrieve your drink and gave you a kiss when you jumped up. He watched you with a satisfied smile as your expression turned from frustration, to shock, then flustered in a matter of seconds. Giving you back your brevage, Raihan chuckled as he felt you gently nudged him but refused to let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were only a few blocks down from your apartment until Raihan abruptly stopped, causing you to almost fall back when you kept walking as your hands were still connected. You were about to ask him what was wrong only to turn around and see him pull out his Rotom to look at it then stare at something off in the distance. Squinting in the direction he was looking at to look for whatever caught his attention, you couldn’t find anything special; only the regular street you walked along to get to and from your home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now you weren’t only confused, but you were getting concerned for him. You had thought he was acting strange for the past couple of days, but you thought maybe it was just the stress of your upcoming anniversary. Though today he had been spacing out quite a bit and looking around at random objects for no good reason for a certain period of time but he always dismissed it with a smile and told you not to worry about it. But seeing him now, full blown staring at something but nothing at the same time, just increased your suspicions and worries for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in front of him, you squeezing his hand gently and rubbing your thumb across his knuckles in a circular motion before speaking, “Honey, you good? You’ve been acting kind of–” before you finish your sentence, you gasped when he grabbed your hand and was being pulled towards the location he had been looking at. Between the bags hitting your legs and how fast his legs were moving since his legs are much longer compared to yours, you could barely keep up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As you were practically being dragged down the sidewalk, you asked him repeatedly where you two were going and told him to please slow down though you didn’t get an answer back. You were about to attempt to yank your hand back in order to get his attention until you both had stopped, much to your relief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After your small ‘run’ was over, you were trying to catch your breath while Raihan had pulled out and started typing on his Rotom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You inhaled and cleared your throat as you stood up straight before looking around to where you were. You didn’t see anything special until you turned around and saw you were in front of an old house with a very overgrown garden and vines along with some wild flowers growing up the sides. The same went for the tall gates in front of it, they had been taken over by flowers and vines hanging down over it. While you always knew it was here and liked to occasionally stop to look at it when you weren’t busy, you never knew how pretty it was. Between the old but beautifully done architecture of the home, the spacious garden, the gate surrounding the lot that surprisingly still stood strong between the harsh weathers and for its age, and the wooden garden arbor in the center with flowers weaved through it; you thought this place would make a wonderful family home. All it needed was someone willing to put in some work to fix it up and it would be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to yourself, you almost forgot why you were brought here anyway. Looking back at your boyfriend, you saw him look at his Rotom and back at the house while standing where part of the gate had the most overgrowth hanging down from it. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes and shake your head as a smile crept on your face. Of course, he wanted a selfie. You didn’t blame him though, the setting, lighting, everything was perfect for one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up to him, you stepped over the scattered shopping bags and gently nudged him. “So, this is why you almost set fire to the concrete and dragged me here?” you stated more than questioned. “For a selfie? Baby, I would have loved to help you take a picture! All you had to do was ask me!” you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could try and take his Rotom, he almost startled you by how sharp he turned in your direction and stared at you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No-no…? Then why–”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled bashfully at you before grabbing your hand and guided you closer towards the gate with him, “I was hoping we could take one together? Yo-you know because this spot reminds me how beautiful you are and with the lighting it would enhance your beauty– NOT to say you’re not already pretty of course! I love how you look no matter what and I can never keep my eyes off you long enough and–”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Raihan!” you called out to him. “Yes, I’ll take the damned selfie with you, you sap!” you giggled out and couldn’t keep the big smile off your face as you watched him stammer and rant on. You thought it absolutely precious of him would go off topic like this but you decided to stop him now before he passed out with how flustered he was getting by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan on the other hand wanted to pull down the hood of his jacket and hide away forever because he was embarrassed and only made it worse when you laughed. But decided against it when he felt you caress his cheek and saw your cute smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled at you and let his Rotom go, watching it come to life and circle around the two of you before coming to a stop and waiting to snap a picture. You got in position and were about to give the signal you were ready until you felt Raihan turn your head towards him and give you a quick but passionate kiss, causing you both to give the biggest smile to each other and giggle like idiots. Seeing this as a good opportunity, Rotom took the picture before going back to Raihan and showing him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More than happy with the photo, he saved it to his album then sent it to you, watching you gush over how cute you two were.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding it was finally time to go home, you gathered your things and left hand in hand with bright smiles.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lounging on the couch, you were lazily scrolling through your phone while sipping on your third smoothie Raihan had made you since you had dropped the one you had last night. Snorting at the memory of you waking up early and seeing a plethora of cups filled to the brim with different smoothie flavors in each one. All while your darling was smiling and covered in whatever fruit concoctions he made.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You set your drink on the coaster and phone next to it then snuggled into the couch as you felt yourself fall in and out of consciousness. Raihan and you had already exchanged your gifts earlier in the day but he told you he still had one more surprise for you and wanted you to wait on the couch for him an hour ago. You didn’t know what else he had planned for you as it already felt like he spoiled you today but you decided to wait for him and see anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to take a nap until you heard the door slam open. You almost jumped out your skin and could have sworn your heart had stopped for a second until Raihan ran through the apartment and into the living room before jumping over the couch and looking at you as if he saw the most remarkable thing known to man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him then sat up to give him a small kiss on the lips, in which he eagerly returned. “Hey baby, what’s gotten you all hyped up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan barely contained his smile before grabbing your phone from the table and handing it to you. “Have you checked Pokegram yet? On my recent post?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking at him, “Um...no? But I’ll check.” gently taking your phone from him, you unlocked it and went to check his post. Feeling his leg bounce as you scrolled down before clicking his page, you saw the picture his Rotom took last night and smiled as you liked it. You were about to close the app until you saw his description that made you stop and look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>For my best friend, my rock, the love of my life. I honestly cannot put into words about how happy you have made me. 3 years ago today, I asked you to be my partner and tbh I was ready to face rejection until you surprised me when you practically screamed yes lol. I almost exploded when you agreed but was grateful nonetheless when you did. Everyday I fell more and more in love with you by the second even now I still do. You’re the foundation that always keeps me strong and the light that guides me when I feel too far gone. You’re my everything and anything. So before I make this too long, I wanted to ask you a question (check the comments with the most likes lol)’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed lightly but your heart still soared at the overwhelmingly sweet message he left you and you scrolled down to the comments only to find your friends’ comments having the most likes on them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
    <b>rurinessa</b>
    <span>: WILL</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|<b>reckless.slicee</b>: you</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You saw a few comments from fans that broke up the comments from your friends.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>dragonborn</b>
    <span>: where leon at? 🤨🤨</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>rurinessa</b>
    <span>: <strong>@LeonTheeChamp</strong> Get over here!!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>peachring</b>
    <span>: <strong>@LeonTheeChamp</strong> Wake uuuupppp I want my turn!!!!!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>reckless.slicee</b>
    <span>: we had everything coordinated, you cant fall asleep yet please <strong>@LeonTheeChamp</strong></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>dragonborn</b>
    <span>: <strong>@LeonTheeChamp</strong> LEON I KNOW U NOT ASLEEP YET</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>dragonborn</b>
    <span>: <strong>@LeonTheeChamp</strong> WAKE UP NOW</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span><b>dragonborn</b>: <strong>@LeonTheeChamp</strong> LEON</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>@LeonTheeChamp</b>
    <span>: What?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>@LeonTheeChamp</strong>
    <span>: OH MY BAD</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>@LeonTheeChamp</b>
    <span>: MARRY</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>|</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span><b>peachring</b>: ME?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but let out a laugh when you read the ridiculous exchange between your boyfriend and friends. Shaking your head, you felt your smile drop and looked at the comments and reread what they posted. Putting two and two together, you looked up from your phone and gasped. Tears already forming and barely able to stop the water works from bursting when you saw Raihan on one knee, holding the most beautiful ring you had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan gave you a gentle smile as he held the ring in front of you as he watched you drop your phone and head while you covered your mouth to minimize the sobbing coming from your lips. He used one hand to gently grab your free one and rub small circles across your knuckles as he let you cry. He was about to say something until he saw you look up and nod with a shaky smile. His heart felt tight in his chest and felt himself become emotional as he slowly slid the ring on your finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you slid off the couch to join Raihan on the floor, he sat back and pulled you flush against him. His face buried against the crook of your neck and yours pressed against his chest as he had a tight grip on you. Tight enough as though you would float away from him if he let go of you but still comforting enough to know you’ll always be safe. You felt his shoulder shake as he joined your overjoyed crying fest. You pull away from the hug and rest your hand on his tear-stained cheek and press your lips against his, feeling his lips press against yours made you smile into the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wanted the kiss to last an eternity, but you both eventually had to pull away for air. You both laughed as he rested his forehead against yours, smiling and staring at each other with nothing but love and adoration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Raihan..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more, more than anything in this world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan couldn’t put into words how over the moon he was at this moment, he couldn’t think anything could top this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now all he had to do is figure out how the hell he was gonna hide a house from you for the next surprise.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rurinessa is Nessa<br/>reckless.slicee is Piers<br/>dragonborn is Raihan<br/>peachring is Sonia<br/>LeonTheeChamp is Leon lol</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes in the story I haven't written anything in like forever lol and it's long so I'm bound to miss something. I also tried to make the Pokegram comments look like replies/they were replying to each other but it probably looks a hot mess skdslkf</p><p>But anyway lemme know how you like it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>